


Can’t Be Loved

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [161]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, Past Abuse, Reader-Insert, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You just can’t accept the way Dean loves.





	Can’t Be Loved

“Y/n! You can’t just walk away from me when we’re talking!”

“We’re not talking, Dean. I’m done with the discussion. Cos for the past hour, all I’ve heard is bullshit. You talk and talk and talk, but all of it is pure crap!”

You practically kicked the door to your room open, glad you hadn’t moved in with Dean yet.

You didn’t hesitate to grab the duffel bag, pulling all the drawers open.

“What the hell are you doing?” he barked.

“What does it look like?” you bit back, beyond pissed.

You grabbed a handful of underwear and threw them into the bag dramatically, before turning back to Dean.

“I’m leaving!”

“What? You can’t leave cos we got into an argument, y/n”.

You chuckled bitterly, continuing to pack your things.

“I’m not leaving cos we got into an argument. I’m leaving because you honestly think you have the right to lock me in this goddamn place, while you and your damn brother swan off to some hunt”.

“I told you-I did it to protect you”.

“That’s not protection, Dean! That’s control. And I refuse to do that”.

“Do that? Do what?”

“Be in a relationship like that. I know how this works, Dean. This is how it starts. Little things. You claiming you want the best. To protect me. You don’t want something bad to happen to me, so you convince me not to do this or that”.

You swallowed thickly, shaking your head and continuing to pack.

“Then it builds to you not liking how I dress. Not liking how I talk. Not liking what I cook. Not liking me”.

You turned back to him, practically shaking at this point.

“And in the end, I’m stuck with a man who controls my entire life. And I’m practically a slave-living in his image-doing what he wants and nothing more”.

You hadn’t realized you’d started crying. Not until you felt that lump in your throat and the wetness hit your hand.

“And-I’m just not doing that. Not again”, you whispered, your voice quiet and weak.

“Y/n…you know I’d never hurt you”.

“I know that. But…I can’t be sure either. And I’m not willing to risk it. I’ve never been able to trust any guy, Dean. Not until I met you. But you’re too controlling. And I know you do it out of love, but that doesn’t mean I can accept it”.

He nodded, able to understand where you were coming from, even if he hated to accept it.

“So…there’s no way we can just break it off? And you could stay here like normal?”

You shook your head, a sad smile on your face.

“We both know we can’t go back to normal. The feelings will always be there. And even if it’s not been that long, the way you are with me has changed. You’ll always wanna protect me. And I’ll always be unable to accept it”.

You both stood there for what felt like an eternity, before Dean pushed himself off the doorway and walked over to the other set of drawers.

“I’ll help you pack”.

“So, I guess this is goodbye?”

You nodded, playing with your jacket nervously.

“Uh-yea. Guess so”.

You glanced up at his face, taking in just how beautiful this man was, inside and out.

“For what it’s worth, Dean-you’re great. You really are. And I’d have been lucky to call you mine”.

“You still can”, he said, a cheeky smile on his face.

You smirked, but shook your head.

“I really can’t. But I’ll always remember the good times we had. And…you stay safe, Winchester. If you ever settle down, just make sure to find someone who hasn’t been as damaged as me. Because you’re a good man, Dean. You just need to find someone who’ll let you take care of them without freaking out like I do”.

He nodded, helping you into your car and leaning into your window.

“Bye, sweetheart”.

You pulled his face closer, letting your lips meet one last time, savouring every single second, before pulling away.

He stared at you for a minute, memorizing each and every feature he could, as did you, before he stepped back.

“Bye, Deanie”.


End file.
